


Midnight

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if the angels punish me for rebelling? Dean, I…I need you to be prepared.”<br/>“Prepared for what?”<br/>“For spending your heaven without me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> *I rewrote the ending because I was really unhappy with my characterization. I think this ending fits Cas a lot more accurately than before!*

“Dean?”

 

“Mmm.”

“Dean, wake up.”

 

“What do you want, Cas?”

“Dean, I can’t sleep.”

 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I just can’t.”

“I thought you were getting used to your…angel juices getting drained.”

“I was, but…

 

Dean?”

 

“Mmm?”

“Now that I’m human, I could die. The risk is much higher than before. Being an angel didn’t make me indestructible and I have died on multiple occasions, but now…”

“Hey. Hey, bud, it’s okay. I mean, we all die at some point right? I’ve died like, countless times, it’ll be okay.”

“That’s what I’m saying, Dean! What if I get brought back?”

 

“What?”

“What if I keep getting brought back? What if the angels punish me for rebelling?

 

Dean, I…I need you to be prepared.”

 

“Prepared for _what_?”

 

“For spending your heaven without me. I’ll exist in your memories of course and I’ll always remember you here.

I need you to be okay with knowing that I am fulfilling my penance for rebelling—”

“Stop. Stop. Don’t talk like that.”

“Dean—”

“You pulled me outta Hell right?”

“Of course.”

“You saved me?”

“Yes.”

“Then if you are ever stuck on this Hell of an Earth, I will reach down, grab you by the arm, and fucking raise you from perdition.”

“I—”

“Castiel. Promise me you’ll let me save you.”

“Dean.”

“Cas.

 

 

Please.”


End file.
